1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspended ceiling assemblies for retaining conventional ceiling tiles and more particularly pertains to a new and improved suspended ceiling assembly which is constructed entirely of wood so as to provide an aesthetically attractive ceiling structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceiling assemblies for retaining conventional ceiling panels are well known in the art. Various models and designs are available, and virtually all of the commercially available assemblies function well for their intended purpose. The majority of the conventionally available suspended ceiling assemblies are formed from metallic members and are not particularly aesthetically attractive. To offset the unattractive appearance of the suspended ceiling assemblies, various manufacturers have introduced attractive and uniquely designed ceiling tiles for use with the ceiling suspension systems. However, the use of attractive ceiling tiles alone will not completely offset the unattractive appearance of the more conventional suspended ceiling support assemblies.
At least one attempt has been made to provide an aesthetically pleasing and attractive suspended ceiling assembly. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,616, which issued to R. Pearson on Jan. 11, 1983, and which is directed to a wooden beam suspended ceiling assembly. In effect, the Pearson patent discloses a suspended ceiling assembly which includes a support structure made substantially out of wood for the purpose of providing the unique aesthetic appeal of a wood beam ceiling. However, the wooden beam suspended ceiling assembly of Pearson is specially designed and cut to form a complex interlocking arrangement, and the complexity of maufacture and assembly of this particular ceiling assembly makes the same somewhat economically unfeasible, as well as being substantially difficult to assemble.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a substantial need for a new and improved aesthetically pleasing wooden beam suspended ceiling assembly which can be economically and quickly manufactured and which can be assembled in an easy and rapid manner, and in this respect, the present invention susbstantially fulfills this need.